The present invention is directed to urination stations that include positioning mats used in conjunction with urinals.
Mens' lavatories are generally equipped with urinals mounted against a wall. The basin of the urinal may either be raised or may sit on the floor. It has been found that in man public restrooms, that some men have a tendency to stand back away from the urinal while urinating. As a result, urine will often drip onto the floor in front of the urinal basin. This result in unsanitary conditions that can be relieved only through frequent cleanings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a urination station at which men are encouraged to properly position themselves over the urinal basin so that all of the urine goes into the urinal basin and stays off the floor.